


ADITL (in four parts)

by lone_lilly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a day in the life, challengefic, smut</p>
    </blockquote>





	ADITL (in four parts)

**Author's Note:**

> a day in the life, challengefic, smut

  
Originally published: 15 Apr 2003 10:44:09 -0700

  
 **Title:** ADITL (in four parts)  
 **Fandom:** X-Files  
 **Characters:** Mulder/Scully  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** none.  
 **Notes:** a day in the life, challengefic, smut

  


XxX

 **DAWN**

She was the queen of bed theft.

In the sixty-something seconds it took him to finish his business in  
the bathroom she had sprawled herself out on her stomach, over the  
entire surface area of the bed, cocooned in the covers, a foot  
dangling off the side and an arm stretched out over *his* pillow.

He looked with blurry eyes at the alarm clock and noted with disdain  
that it was only 5:32 am. This would not do.

It was by notarized agreement that when they cohabited on weekends  
their day did not officially start until after nine o'clock, and he  
wanted to spend every one of that last three-and-a-half hours on his  
side of the bed.

Besides, it was too cool to sleep on the couch. And Scully's couch  
was nothing compared to his old leather one. It was stiff and several  
inches too short, so that he had to sleep with his knees bent,  
otherwise his feet would dangle precariously over the edge. He just  
had to wake her, it was the only way.

But that was easier said than done.

He sat on the edge of the bed, the only empty space her body had left  
for him, and gently touched her shoulder.

"Scully? Scully, wake up."

He leaned in to whisper in her ear just as the arm holding his pillow  
hostage flew up in the air, smacked him in the head, and landed on the  
mattress with an impressive 'thud'.

No, this wouldn't do at all.

He climbed up on the bed and on top of her, eliminating her legs as  
potential projectile weaponry, and draped himself over her upper body.

"Scully, Scu-lly, Scuh. Lee." He accentuated his whining with kisses  
to her forehead, cheek, anything he could reach.

She tried to smack him again but he was wise to her tricks, and  
effectively dodged her strike with a chuckle and another kiss to her  
forehead.

Still feigning sleep, she sighed in frustration.

She was coming around.

He redoubled his efforts and attacked in earnest. He turned his kisses  
into nibbles and then traced her earlobe with his tongue.

She shuddered and he smiled.

She still wasn't moving, though, and that *was* the objective. He knew  
she wasn't asleep, and she knew that he knew. But Scully was good at  
'possum warfare and so he was forced to bring out the big guns.

So to speak.

He knew he had her when he began thrusting the normal product of a  
cold morning against her sensitive backside and she moaned.

She was *so* easy.

Gloating to himself he rewarded her by lifting her pajama top and  
running his fingertips over the curvatures of her spine. His tongued  
followed the same path, chasing the shiver that rippled through her.

"Scully," he begged and he heard her final sigh of surrender.

He climbed off her so she could turn around and then held out his arms  
in invitation. She snuggled into them like a baby cat and began  
running her hand over the planes in his chest. Her little pink tongue  
began exploring his Adam's Apple and she wrapped a leg over his thigh  
so that she could caress his erection at the same time.

She was damn good at multi-tasking, his Scully was.

And it almost worked. But it *was* now, oh, 5:45, according to the red  
glowing display on the bedside, and it was just much too early to do  
anything but go back to sleep.

So he kissed his girlfriend who was now wide awake and squirming on  
top of him, patted her head, and then turned over. On *his* side of  
the bed.

"'Night, love you," he said to an astonished Scully.

And he was almost asleep, too, before she hit him in the head with her  
pillow.

  
XxX

  
 **MORNING**

  
"Morning, honey."

She glared at him and returned her attention to the newspaper she was  
reading. He should have expected the silent treatment, but it was much  
more fun when she yelled. Even so, she was making a point to pout, so  
she couldn't be all mad at him.

He dropped a kiss on the crown of her head as he walked past her. She  
had made herself some toast but the silent treatment must extend  
toward neglecting her womanly duties in the kitchen, because he saw  
nothing that had been prepared for him.

So that was how it was going to be.

He slipped some bread into the toaster and joined her at the table. He  
hummed to himself as he poured a glass of orange juice. He was  
ignoring her, and she was ignoring him. But not really. It was a game  
they had played for years.

In the Kingdom of Indifference, they made fine rulers.

She glanced at him when she thought he wasn't looking and he caught  
her with a cheeky grin. She scowled but put her paper down.

Having her full attention, he decided to test the waters. He offered a  
sincere "How did you sleep?" but all he got in return was a raised  
eyebrow.

She was so pretty when she was predictable.

"Are you still mad about earlier?"

She merely stared at him pointedly, but didn't rise to the bait.

"It's not my fault, you know." That should do it. A typical guy  
apology was sure to get a reaction from her. And it did. Her eyes  
narrowed and she studied him as if he were a very untrustworthy  
specimen under a microscope.

"Care to explain that to me?" Her voice was cool and it sent shivers  
down his spine.

"It isn't my fault you want me all the time." He caressed her ankle  
with his foot and winked at her. His plan was to wear her down with  
his insolence.

It seemed to be working because she sighed and got up from the table.  
Classic Scully Aversion Tactic #2.

"Mulder, I couldn't want you less right now," she assured him. But he  
didn't believe her. She started to pass him on her way out of the  
kitchen, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

"You're lying," he told her, but the truth was *he* couldn't have  
wanted her more right then.

He had gotten progressively harder throughout his teasing of her, and  
he knew she could feel it against her. And that it excited her. Even if she did try to pretend she didn't care.

He slipped a hand inside her robe and she was reluctant to gasp when  
he zeroed in on her nipple. She seemed to care a lot, though, when he  
alternated squeezing the peaking flesh with massaging the gentle slope  
around it. He nuzzled the baby hairs on her neck and she wiggled in  
his lap.

"Mulderrr," she purred in a slightly warmer voice when he nibbled her  
earlobe like it was a delectable cheese. Just like earlier, he was  
able to break her down with minimal effort and a few precise caresses.

Even the Wicked Witch of the West was meltable, he thought smugly. The  
Ice Queen was certainly not a challenge.

"Admit it, Scully," he dared her. "You can't help yourself. You want  
it."

He moved his hand from her breast to her thigh to her soft sex and was  
happy to find proof of his argument.

She responded by wrapping her slender arms around him and kissing him  
for all she was worth. And it just so happened that to him, she was  
worth a lot.

She moved against him as he stroked her, her little body creating all  
sorts of sensations inside him. But just as he was getting into it,  
she pulled away with a complacent smile and stood up.

"Your toast is burning." She leaned over and patted him through his  
pants. "But that's not the only thing on fire, is it, *Honey*?"

He changed his mind. *She* was the Wicked Witch of the West.

She laughed to herself as she sauntered out of the kitchen, leaving  
him alone with his ruined breakfast and bruised ego.

  
XxX

  
 **AFTERNOON**

If sweet tea was love and root beer was fate, then a six-pack of  
Shiner Bock was Nirvana. And Nirvana with a side of Knicks was the  
best way he could think of to spend his Saturday afternoon. Not to  
mention the jumbo hot-dogs he found in the fridge.

Scully and grocery shopping worked very well to his advantage.

He settled down with his loot and was just turning on the t.v. when a  
flash of peach sailed through his peripheral vision. Intrigued, he  
turned toward the distraction but it was gone just as fast as it had  
appeared. He tried to focused on the game again, but it wasn't long  
before the same peach specter floated past him again.

He was quicker this time and was rewarded with a vision of a nearly  
naked Scully scurrying down the hallway. He silently thanked his  
Score!radar as he enjoyed the free peep show she was giving him as she  
looked through the linen closet for some towels.

Clothes made her look shorter, he decided. Her body was well toned and  
proportionate when she was only wearing a bra and panties. Her legs  
were longer than they looked. And she had a great ass.

She found what she was looking for and turned around before he could  
stop staring. She stood there for a second watching him watch her, and  
he appreciated her benevolence.

She broke the spell when she said, "I'm just taking a bath, Mulder.  
Watch your game. I'll be out in a little while."

He nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom. But he couldn't focus  
on the television anymore, not with the image of a naked and wet  
Scully ricocheting off his brain like an angry gum ball.

He shouldn't go in there.

She probably wanted to be alone. To think or something.

So he'd be quiet then, because he simply could not *not* go in there.  
They had been skirting around a good screw all day and the least she  
could do is let him watch. He decided he deserved it.

He left the game on and headed toward the bathroom. The door was ajar  
and steam was already coming out round the edges. He was certain she  
would have closed it completely if she hadn't wanted him to join her.

She was reclining in her iridescent bubbles with her eyes closed. Tiny  
bits of sunlight were peaking through the shade drawn over the window.  
They fell like glitter over her body.

She smirked when she heard the door open but didn't say anything.

He sat on the floor beside her tub and let his hand fall into the warm  
water around her. His finger grazed the side of her hip and she let  
out a small sigh.

They had teased each other all day but he was still amazed how quickly  
she reacted to him. He had literally only laid a finger on her and her  
whole body had already relaxed even further.

He was awed by her.

He had come in here to play with her and hopefully seduce her back to  
the bedroom but now he changed his mind. He just wanted to do  
something for her.

So he did.

He found her little sponge pouf thingy and poured some of her bath gel  
on it.

"Ooh," she mewled contentedly when he began running the pouf over her  
shoulders.

He chased the bath bubbles over her breasts with the lather he was  
creating from the gel. Her nipples hardened and he smiled. He wanted  
to put his mouth on her. He was determined to wait.

He slipped his arm into the water to reach her belly. He could feel  
the soft firm skin there and he allowed his thumb to circle around her  
belly button a second too long.

She shifted under his touch and his hand moved to her thighs. He  
bathed her legs and her feet where she let out a soft giggle when he  
stuck the pouf between her toes.

"Lean forward, Scully," he directed her.

She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees. He spent  
extra time on her silky back where the water ran down the muscular  
planes in small rivers.

When he was done she relaxed back against the tub where he had placed  
his other arm to support her. She opened her eyes when he dropped the  
sponge and fixed him with a direct stare.

"Mmulder," she hummed. "Don't stop this time."

He moved forward to kiss her. His left hand cradled her neck while his  
right traveled down her body. He caressed all the places he had just  
washed and she moaned into his mouth when he found her center.

She was hotter than the bath water and just as wet. He teased her  
entrance and then slipped a finger inside. He probed her the same way  
his tongue was searching her mouth.

She gasped and he slid another finger inside her.

His thumb joined the party and it wasn't long before her trembling  
thighs went taut and she broke away from his kisses. She came with her  
head thrown back and her hand clutching the arm between her legs.

When she looked at him again, this time her eyes filled with emotion,  
he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I teased you earlier."

She returned his smile with a lazy one.

"No. You're not. You want me to beg for it."

He shrugged and winked at her. She was probably right. She usually  
was.

But he wasn't going to tell her that.

XxX

 **Evening**

Character is not portrayed by what a man does when no one is looking,  
but rather the words he mutters while he is waiting for his modem to  
dial-up.

This particular platitude struck him as brilliant as the whirring and  
whining of his computer brought him one step closer to the World Wide  
Web. He had never been accused of being a patient man and he accepted  
that flaw. It was Earthlink that had the problem.

At last he was free to surf the Information Superhighway, and he took  
a wave right over to his E-mail where some 32 messages filled his  
inbox.

He scanned the subject lines until he found one from Frohike labeled,  
"PotD-Saturday:1 ride cock like a good little cowgirl." He opened it  
and grinned. Real friends sent you the passwords to the good porn. On  
a daily basis.

He clicked the link and waited.

Two deliciously female arms wrapped around his neck and he froze. A  
picture of a topless farm girl in chaps who was standing very close to  
a horse was already forming on the screen. A small snort in his ear  
let him know that she hadn't gone temporarily blind and missed the  
naked woman on her computer, like he hoped she had.

Scully knew he liked his photographs triple x, but they had never  
looked at one together. At the same time. In her living room. Which  
was probably a bad decision, now that he thought about it.

His next thought was to apologize but she slapped a hand over his  
mouth before he could even get out "Scu-."

"No," she demanded. "I want to see."

Well.

Okay then.

She sat in his lap like he was Santa Claus and she was eight. Her head  
was resting on his shoulder and his left hand was rubbing her thigh in  
a very un-Santa like way.

She studied the picture for a minute and then shook her head.

"I don't like that one."

He wondered what passed for Grade A, Scully-approved porn, but didn't  
say anything as he clicked to the next picture.

This time there was a man who was naked, pressing an equally naked  
woman into a haystack. Her thigh was wrapped around his waist and she  
was stroking his cock.

Scully tipped her head to one side as if looking at it from a  
different angle and he saw her smile.

"Save that one."

"Yes, Ma'am," he teased her as he right-clicked on the image. The next  
picture to come up was of the same couple before, only this time the  
man was on his knees. The woman was pressing his head into her sex and  
her head was tilted back in ecstasy. As far as body parts went, this  
one was pretty mild, but the idea was definitely graphic.

"That one's pretty isn't it?" he asked her, daring her to see it as  
art. "You look better than that though, when I'm going down on you."

She shivered slightly in his lap and swallowed.

"Keep that one, too," she whispered.

The next one and the one after that showed a close up of the man's  
tongue and the woman's body. Scully only looked at those for a second  
before instructing him to "keep going."

After five discards, three saves, and two no comments, he was  
beginning to see a pattern. She didn't like the 'pussy shots' at all  
because she thought they were too clinical. The ones of the woman  
alone didn't interest her at all. But the stills of the man and woman  
together, along with his own questions and commentary, had her  
wriggling around and breathing heavy.

It probably didn't hurt that he had been kneading her breast through  
her shirt and sucking on her neck for a good five minutes, either.

And as fun as looking at dirty pictures with your girlfriend was, he  
was definitely ready to start acting out some of the more entertaining  
poses with said girlfriend.

Judging from her hitched breathing and heavy-lidded eyes, she was  
just as ready as he was.

Instead of clicking on the 'next' button, he moved the curser to the  
little 'x' on the right and closed the window.

She immediately spun around but he silenced the forthcoming protest  
with a kiss. He wasted no time in teasing her mouth, but went straight  
for her own tongue where she quickly caught on and joined in.

She was moaning into his mouth already, which was the Scully  
equivalent of "Take me now, Stud!" and he appreciated her urgency.

They had engaged in a thousand hours of foreplay today, and the score  
was 1-0 in her favor. He liked to think that Scully deserved orgasms  
and he had no problem with letting her hit more home runs as long as  
he got at least one.

And his was way over due.

So he nudged and prodded her until she was off his lap and he was  
backing her into her bedroom, using only his lips as a guide. He only  
bumped her into the wall once, but her little yelp died away quickly,  
so he figured she wasn't hurt too badly.

She giggled when he pushed her onto the bed and he kissed her harder.  
He didn't remember taking either of their clothes off. He was glad  
someone had when he crushed her naked breasts to his chest. Her  
nipples were hard and wonderful.

He pulled himself away from her perfect mouth and laid her out on the  
bed. He moved to her side and she tangled her fingers in his hair as  
he began exploring her body.

Her neck tasted good but her breasts tasted better. He carefully bit  
into a nipple and the fingers in his hair clenched. He liked to test  
her reflexes like that to see what would curl her toes or make her  
arch her back. He especially liked the way her whole body almost flew  
off the bed when he dipped his tongue inbetween her folds and found  
her clit.

A nude Scully was more erotic than anything a 'Members Only' picture  
gallery had to offer. Her sex was wet and full in a way that images  
couldn't capture. And the taste of an aroused woman didn't come with a  
$29.99 per month membership.

No, porn was fun but a warm and horny Scully was enlightenment.

And when his prophetess begged him to "please, please fuck me NOW," he  
knew he had found the answer to every question he had ever asked.

He moved behind her, allowing his leg to part her thighs and his cock  
to fall into the natural cradle they made. He slid his left arm under  
head and she turned into him to kiss him again.

His right hand found her right thigh and squeezed the slender flesh  
there before moving up to her center. She wriggled against his dick as  
he pinched her clit. He helped position himself against her entrance  
and with a shimmy of her hips he was inside her.

She arched against him, pushing her bottom toward him and her breasts  
out. He took the hint and began rocking against her.

"Ooh," she cried and he had to agree.

They had never fucked on their sides before, but in this position he  
had access to all of her. What his eyes couldn't see, his hands could  
reach. He couldn't decide which part of her he wanted to touch most so  
he touched all of her.

He cupped her chin so he could kiss her sample her mouth. And then he  
would play with her breasts or clit or her ass.

She was meeting his thrusts with a swivel of her hips and each time  
her body would mold itself against his. He wished he had a camera to  
film her because this moment wasn't going to last forever.

He was too close and she needed to come one more time. He dropped his  
hand to her clit and began circling it slowly. He knew it was driving  
her mad when she reached behind her to clutch his ass against her.

"That's it, Scully," he coached her."Fucking you is so good."

She groaned and he sped the movements of his hips and fingers up.

"You need to come again, Scully." He flicked her the hard bundle of  
nerves between her legs and she whimpered, so he did it again. "Come  
on, Scully."

He pulled her hair enough so that her neck was offered to him and he  
bit into her pulse as he captured her clit between his fingers. She  
screamed this time and her whole body tensed away from him and then  
began convulsing in his arms.

It was enough to send him over the edge too, and the world exploded  
into New Year's confetti and noisemakers.

When he merged back into reality he realized he was clutching her hips  
to him and was sort of bent around her like a parenthesis. He let go  
of her and she immediately snuggled back into his arms.

He liked her idea better, so he managed to pull part of the bed spread  
over them both. She told him she loved him when he kissed her  
shoulder. He said it back and they both smiled.

And then they fell asleep.

XxX

The bedroom was illuminated by the light from the doorway where he  
stood staring at her. It was like she had some sort of navigational  
sixth sense that alerted her when the bed had been vacated. He hadn't  
been away but for a minute and she was already wrapped up in his share  
of the covers like some sort of Ralph Lauren mummy.

He debated whether or not it was worth waking her up. She needed her  
sleep, but then again the day before had been one hell of a Saturday.  
So he made up his mind.

And this time he had no plans to leave her hanging.

The End.

XxX

  
MORE NOTES: Thanks to Sybils for the idea and the encouragement.

The Challenge:  
-An ordinary day. . .with smut. Check.  
-Something burning (see 'Morning')  
-something that is unfinished (see first three parts)  
-a modem (part four)  
-A long lost someone getting in touch for the first time in YEARS  
(well, ok, it wouldn't be a challenge if I didn't cheat at some point.  
I rationalized that it felt like years before Mulder and Scully  
finally got in touch with each other. That works. . .right?)


End file.
